


Till the end of the line

by TimeyWimeyBritishGuy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Pierce is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy/pseuds/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is captured by Pierce who had somehow survived and now wants to be rid of the super soldier once and for all, but he wont do it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the end of the line

He doesn’t get knocked out often, the last time was a metal arm to the face but he let that happen so that doesn’t really count much. He really should watch his six when talking to the enemy, but considering the enemy is the one who basically enslaved his best friend it was kind of hard not to look behind him. Now he was in a darkened room with a slitting headache and no idea where he was, some people get all the luck.

The first thing that returned was his hearing, but it was mostly a lot of buzzing and someone speaking in Russian from the best he could remember. His Russian wasn’t that great, but he had been learning since he woke up from the ice. The next thing was his sight but even then it was a long shot of what he could see considering it was dark.

But then he heard someone speaking, saying he himself was awake. Then there was a blinding light that was switched on, when he managed to see properly he couldn’t breath.

“Bucky?!” He breathed out finally

The man who was in front of him was sat on a small simple chair as if he was just casually relaxing, but the look on his face was a mix between anguish and exhaustion. His hair was a mess, even worse from the last time he saw him and there was bleeding coming from his temple. He was just staring at him and Steve stared back, he had been trying to find him for so long. Ever since Peirce escaped he knew there was going to be some day when he would have to face him, it seemed that day had come today.

“You had me worried there for a sec” Peirce said, stepping out from the shadows. “I thought you were never gonna wake up.”

He looked up as the man came striding into the room, holding a gun down at his side. Oh how he wanted to rip this son of a bitch in two for what he had done, not just to the world but to his best friend.

“I see you came crawling out of the woodwork then!” Steve seethed

Peirce chuckled and stepped in front of him, bending down so he could feel his breath on his nose. “Oh name calling? Come on captain, I thought you had more pride than that” He then went to turn but swung his hand around, hitting the Captain in the face. “Weren’t you ever taught to respect your elders?”

Steve didn’t answer, only spat out a bit of blood that got caught in his mouth. He didn’t really care about it much, only about the man sat in the chair in front of him. Peirce seemed to follow his gaze and grinned. “He’s been very useful ya know” he said walking behind bucky’s chair and stopping “Very handy when you want to get rid of important people.” He placed both his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, Steve jumped at it, but forgetting about his restraints.

“He’s also very obedient as well.” He pulled Bucky back by the hair, he heard a small whine come out of him but Bucky let him do it.

“Get off him!” Steve ordered, he wasn’t sure how much he could watch him do that to his friend

“Oh he doesn’t mind” Peirce smiled “Do you?”

“No… Sir”

He watched Bucky’s mouth move, but it wasn’t his words. To think Hydra had been inside Shield all this time and no one knew, Peirce must have been part of this for a very long time. Manipulating, pulling strings. Even controlling the only person he still cared for.

“Bucky… this isn’t you fight it!” He cried, trying so hard to get him back.

Peirce let go, and Bucky’s head went back into place. If he had watched closely he would have seen Bucky’s teeth clench, but then go back to before. “Yes Bucky, fight it come on buddy you can do it.” Peirce mocked, laughing.

“He’s not your friend anymore Rogers” Peirce said walking back towards him “there’s nothing inside that head of his except me.” It sent chills down his spine once he said this, for the first time since he had been in that room he looked into Peirce’s eyes. He looked tired, but he also saw something else, something that wasn’t there before. He looked Desperate, probably desperate to get rid of Steve once and for all.

“If you’re going to kill me, do it already.” Steve said, annoyed by the games he was playing.

Peirce laughed “Me? I don’t want to kill you, What ever gave you that idea? No I’m going to make him do it.” He pointed at Bucky and his heart sank.

“I want to watch every inch of heart bleed out of your skull as you watch your best friend; who I’m assuming you love very deeply, does it himself.”

With that he walked over to Bucky and placed the gun in his hand “Do it” Peirce ordered, and Bucky grabbed the gun and stood up at the command.

“Bucky no!” Steve begged “It’s me don’t do it! You fought it before, you can do it again.” With every word he walked closer, he was then close enough to put the gun between him and Steve’s forehead.

“Bucky please! I’m your best friend, You know me, You do!” He didn’t realise he was crying until, Bucky seemed to be staring at them.

“You.” Bucky finally said “You are my… Mission”

“No… no I’m not, they’re using you. Please remember me.” Steve begged again, he was so sure he could get him back he didn’t stop trying. “Remember the time when we were younger and I cut my knee open after we tumbled into Mr trots garden?”

He was sure he saw a flicker of light in his eye, but it was soon gone again when Peirce came up to him and shouted for him to shoot Steve.

“He shouted at us and we ran” Steve said loosing his breath but not stopping “We ran so hard that I had an asthma attack and my mom scolded you so hard.”

He saw Bucky’s lips curl slightly and his arm shake.

“Do what you are told! And finish your mission!” Peirce shouted, but Steve heard nothing but Bucky’s laboured breathing.

“Bucky please.” Steve said one more time, he couldn’t beg anymore “Bucky you’re the bestest friend I have ever had, you’re more than that.”

Peirce then began screaming at the man in front of him, and he wanted so hard to get rid of him. Even if he was going to be killed, he would rather have Bucky do it on his own, instead of in front of this lunatic.

It all happened so fast that Steve couldn’t comprehend it until it was over, Bucky had suddenly screamed and elbowed Peirce in the face, Knocking him to the floor, once he was there Bucky fired all the bullets in his gun straight into his Skull. He could hear the Gun click as the barrel emptied, never had he been in such a deafening sound than this Silence.

“Bucky?” Steve whispered, hoping he had got his friend back.

Bucky turned and looked at Steve in the eyes, he knew that look. Never was he so glad to see Bucky terrified before. He then suddenly dropped the gun and went to untie Steve’s bounds.

“Come on we need to go” Bucky’s voice was cold, but it was Bucky “There’s gonna be guards swarming this place soon if we don’t move.”

Steve still couldn’t move even as the bounds were gone “Buck… you didn’t have to do that. You didn’t have to kill him”

“Yes I did!” Bucky screamed in his face “Have you any idea what he’s put me through! Do you have any idea what it feels like to be unable to control your own thoughts! He did that to me for years! They did!” His voice faded into sobs as teas fell from his face.

He collapsed in Steve’s arms who were already around his, repeating a mantra of “I cant do it anymore” and “No more” Steve only held him close, stroking his hair as he cried into Steve shoulder. The amount of torture he had to have been through, the mind control, the constant pain. He was going to make this better, he was going to make Hydra pay for what they did to him. There was no more shield, only the Avengers that stood by to protect people like Bucky from people like them.

He pulled bucky’s head into his hands, softly rubbing his temples. “I promise I wont let anyone else hurt you, I’m with you till the end of the line.”


End file.
